


Con đường cho chúng ta.

by Lamama



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Kill or be killed, another debate between the two of them about the way for Underground, we'll have to choose with our eyes open, what must happens will happen, you can't deny reality and the truth
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamama/pseuds/Lamama
Summary: - Tớ sẽ ngăn cậu lại. Tớ nhất định... sẽ tìm cách cứu cả cậu và thế giới này...- Lựa chọn của tớ không hề sai... Bởi lẽ, điều gì tới rồi cũng sẽ tới thôi; chỉ riêng định mệnh và số phận, cho dù có là Chúa trời đi chăng nữa, cậu cũng không thể đảo ngược chúng.  Tớ sẽ cho cậu thấy đây mới đúng là con đường.Hãy chờ tớ mà xem... Chara Dreemurr!Hãy chờ tớ mà xem... Asriel Dreemurr!





	Con đường cho chúng ta.

**Author's Note:**

> Khi câu chuyện tiền Undertale đi theo một ngã rẽ khác. Cả Asriel và Chara đều nhận thức được về thế giới hiện tại. Và họ lựa chọn hai con đường khác nhau để tới tương lai.

 

 

 

 

 

> **"Ở thế giới này, chỉ có giết hoặc bị giết thôi!"**
> 
> **\- Flowey.**

**\----------------------------------**

Nằm một mình trên giường vào đêm đông mới thật lạnh làm sao. Dù chiếc giường twin size không phải quá lớn, song với Chara, khi ngoài trời tuyết trĩu nặng và gió không ngừng rít vang thì như vậy là quá đủ trống trải để nó thấy khó chịu. Chưa kể nó vẫn chưa quen với việc được có hẳn một chiếc giường dành riêng cho mình vào mùa đông để ngủ - khi nó còn ở cùng con người, nó chẳng nhận được gì ngoài sự đối xử tàn tệ bởi bọn chúng coi nó là quái vật, mà quái vật thì không xứng đáng được đối xử như những con người khác trong làng. Lạ làm sao khi nó vẫn sống tốt và cầm cự được đến hôm nay để được hưởng những thứ này.

Nghĩ về quá khứ làm nó thêm bức bối khó ngủ nên nó cố gắng xua đi bằng cách cuộn người trong lớp chăn dày. Tuy thế, nó vẫn không thể vào giấc ngủ. Thế là nó mở bừng mắt, ngó ngang liếc dọc căn phòng quen thuộc – nửa đêm thì nó còn có thể làm gì ngoài nằm im, nhưng nhắm nghiền mắt chẳng có ích gì nên nó cứ thao láo mãi.

"Cậu không ngủ được à?"

Phía bên kia giường, Asriel xoay người nhìn nó, mắt cũng mở to. "Trùng hợp thiệt, tớ cũng vậy nè. Trời lạnh quá ha?" Cậu cười hì hì, vui vẻ khi biết mình không phải người duy nhất không ngủ được. "Ngoài trời tuyết rơi, cha mẹ cũng đã bận đi công chuyện, cả nhà trống trải thật... Chắc vì thế mà tớ thấy lạnh hơn hẳn." Cậu nói, "À, hay chúng ta ngủ chung với nhau đi? Biết đâu ấm hơn cậu sẽ thấy dễ ngủ hơn đấy! Chara, cậu nghĩ sao?"

"Nằm hai người vậy sẽ chật đấy, As."

"Vậy thì càng ấm hơn đúng không?" Cậu càng cười tít mắt, líu lo nói, "Tớ qua chỗ cậu nhé?"

Thấy bạn thân hào hứng như vậy, nó đành nhắm mắt đồng ý. Có thể cách đấy sẽ có tác dụng, thử cũng chẳng mất gì. Không đợi nó trả lời, trong bóng tối, bằng cách nào đó Asriel vẫn nhìn được ra nét mặt nó hiện vẻ đồng tình nên hớn hở cầm gối, lon ton chạy qua.

Chara đưa tay chạm nhẹ vào bộ lông trắng muốt chỉ cách mình không tới một gang tay. Mượt mà, ấm áp và thoảng mùi dầu gội. Không giống như nó con người gần như không mọc lông trên da, cậu có bộ lông dày đáng ra giữ nhiệt rất tốt – nhưng trái với suy nghĩ, mùa đông tới là lúc cậu rên rỉ nhiều nhất. Nó thắc mắc làm thế nào mà với bộ lông này cậu vẫn thấy lạnh được.

Hai đứa nằm sát gần nhau, mặt kề mặt. Cậu cười ngây ngốc: "Cậu có mùi giống tớ nè." khi ghé mũi sát gần nó.

"Chúng ta tắm cùng nhau, dùng chung một loại dầu nên dĩ nhiên có cùng một mùi rồi." Chara nhếch mép cười. Asriel hay nói những điều hiển nhiên đến ngốc nghếch như thế những khi vui vẻ, khiến nó cười theo vì sự ngây ngô ấy. Đôi khi nó sẽ nói sự thật rằng chúng thật ngớ ngẩn, đôi khi – như bây giờ - nó chỉ mỉm cười giải thích cho cậu và không bình luận thêm gì.

"Tớ biết cậu đang nghĩ gì khi tớ nói vậy mà. Mà thôi, kệ đi. Cậu chịu cười vui vẻ là được rồi. Thật hiếm khi nào..."

Cậu bỏ ngỏ câu nói, song vậy là quá đủ để nó biết vế sau là gì. "Đâu phải tớ ít cười."

"Đó đâu gọi là cười. Không thì cậu cũng giữ vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, như khi nói chuyện với tiến sĩ Gaster và cha vậy. Mà này, cậu với tiến sĩ... có vẻ ăn ý nhỉ? Tớ để ý thấy hôm cha dẫn chúng ta tới thăm quan Viện khoa học Hoàng gia, cậu đã tách ra đi riêng với tiến sĩ, mãi lâu sau mới quay lại. Tớ đoán là trong suốt chuyến đi hai người đã nói với nhau rất nhiều thứ."

"Cậu để ý kĩ nhỉ?"

"Chẳng mấy khi cậu làm vậy với người khác nên tớ đã khá ngạc nhiên, thành ra tự nhiên lưu tâm luôn. Tiến sĩ Gaster là người thế nào vậy? Tớ chỉ biết rằng ông ấy là một nhà khoa học thiên tài có tính cách kì dị, còn cậu trực tiếp tiếp xúc rồi thì thấy sao?"

Chara bỗng xoay thẳng người lại, nhìn đăm đăm lên trần nhà, dường như đang nghĩ ngợi điều gì đó.

"Tiến sĩ Gaster là một thiên tài quái dị, đúng vậy. Ông ấy thông thái, đặc biệt là trong một số... lĩnh vực chuyên biệt. Những thí nghiệm của ông ấy cũng phần khác người. Song... chúng đều rất thú vị. Hấp dẫn. Xuất thần."

Asriel nhăn nhó. "Chara thông minh thật, hiểu được cả những thí nghiệm của cả tiến sĩ, trong khi tớ chẳng hiểu gì cả."

"Đấy là vì cậu không chịu khó đọc sách để bồi dưỡng kiến thức thôi."

"Nhưng... Chara," Cậu rủ rỉ, "Chúng thật sự hay như vậy sao? Những thí nghiệm ấy. Mẹ nói chúng đều nguy hiểm nên mới không muốn để hai đứa mình theo cha thăm quan Viện, vì vậy tớ không hiểu rốt cuộc chúng hay thế nào."

Trong một khoảnh khắc, bốn mắt chạm nhau trở lại, cậu có thể trông thấy nụ cười kì quái cong lên trên môi Chara. Vào buổi đêm trông chúng lại càng thêm kinh dị, dù cậu đã quen với điều này song vẫn không thể kiềm chế cơn rùng mình. Giả bộ như mình lạnh, cậu rúc vào trong chăn sâu hơn. Nó không hề để ý tới phản ứng của người bạn, chỉ lặng lẽ đáp: "Nếu thành công thì đây sẽ là một bước tiến lớn của Underground. Rất có thể... chúng ta sẽ khai thông được con đường lên mặt đất, và thậm chí là giải phóng toàn bộ quái vật khỏi lòng đất tăm tối này."

"Thật-thật sao?" Cậu thấp giọng hỏi,

"Nội dung cơ bản là viện khoa học hoàng gia, cụ thể là đội của tiến sĩ Gaster đang nghiên cứu về đường lên mặt đất. Hiện tại thì nghiên cứu mới chỉ đang được phát triển trên lý thuyết, do đó còn một số thiếu sót, tuy nhiên trong tương lai gần, khi có đủ điều kiện để đưa ra thực nghiệm, chúng ta sẽ kiểm chứng để tìm cách khắc phục và hoàn thiện thêm. Dù vậy, nền tảng hiện nay đã là rất hấp dẫn rồi. Nên tớ cho rằng chúng ta hoàn toàn có thể trông chờ vào sự thành công của nghiên cứu này." Nó thầm thì, "Sẽ còn mất một thời gian nữa..." _**Nhưng tớ ở đây là để đảm bảo cho thành công của nghiên cứu ấy.**_ **_Đó cũng là lý do vì sao tiến sĩ Gaster chia sẻ về nó với tớ._ ** Những suy nghĩ này nó chỉ giữ trong lòng. Còn cả một điều nữa... Đó là nếu như _họ_  cùng nhau lên mặt đất được... Nhưng đó là chuyện của sau này, hẵng khoan nghĩ tới. Cả hai vẫn còn thời gian trước khi bọn họ tiến hành bước thử cuối cùng. Nói ra bây giờ cũng sẽ chẳng có ích gì ngoài việc Asriel và mọi người sẽ ngăn cản bước đến với ước mơ của toàn thể Underground của nó và tiến sĩ Gaster. Họ không được phép vị kỷ mà đánh đổi lấy tự do của toàn bộ thần dân.

Chara còn sống tới phút này cũng là để thực hiện ước mơ đó và trông thấy nó trở thành hiện thực, không phải để kẻ khác phá huỷ nó. Dù là ba mẹ, hay Asriel cũng đều không được phép.

"Nếu chúng ta có thể lên mặt đất..." Cậu lẩm bẩm, "Hiện tại, cách thức khả dĩ nhất là... Đây có phải một cách khác không, Chara? Có phải không?"

Cậu nói đầy hi vọng. Cậu đã trông chờ rằng Chara sẽ gật đầu và cho cậu câu trả lời cậu mong muốn, thế nhưng cuộc đời nào được dễ dàng như thế. Hi vọng nhiều, cậu chỉ nhận lại thất vọng gấp bội. Bởi trả lời cho cậu chỉ là nụ cười nhạt nhẽo trên môi nó và sự im lặng đến rợn người.

Tiếng gió vẫn rít gào... Bỗng chốc cậu thấy sống lưng mình sao lạnh toát. Thoắt cái, mặt cậu đã phần nào tái đi, như muốn chối bỏ điều mình vừa biết được.

"Không không không, nếu vậy... đây không phải phương án chúng ta cần! Không phải là..."

Sự thay đổi trong giọng nói của Asriel khiến nó chú ý. Nó chỉ biết thầm thở dài và khẽ nhíu mày trước nét mặt nhăn nhó của cậu. Là chuyện hiển nhiên nhất nó có thể nghĩ ra ở cậu mỗi khi họ bàn đến chủ đề này rồi. ** _Thật sự, không phải ai cũng biết câu trả lời sao?_** Là hoàng tử của Underground, cậu càng biết rõ hơn sự thật trần trụi ấy; nó biết rằng cậu chỉ lựa chọn không muốn tin, không muốn chấp nhận. Đã nhiều lần Chara nói rằng cậu cần trưởng thành và thực tế hơn, nhất là khi cậu sẽ thừa kế ngôi vua quái vật, nhưng cuối cùng giáo dục của nhà Dreemurr vẫn khiến cậu chùn bước khi lựa chọn niềm tin.

"Cậu sẽ phải hiểu. Chúng ta không có bất kì lựa chọn nào khác ngoài hành động như vậy, As à. Giết, hoặc bị giết. Tất cả là vì lợi ích lớn lao hơn **CỦA. CHÚNG. TA**."

"Quả nhiên... Không, nếu vậy... cách làm của tiến sĩ Gaster không được... Chẳng lẽ không có cách nào để chúng ta sống hoà bình cùng họ sao? Mẹ nói chúng ta nên có trái tim bao dung và nhân từ đối với người khác mà? Tại sao lúc nào cũng phải.." Cậu phân trần, gương mặt cúi gằm.

 **"ASRIEL."** Nó gằn giọng. "Sự hi sinh là cần thiết. Đừng quên rằng chính con người là kẻ đã ếm loại bùa chú đó lên Underground và giam hãm chúng ta tại đấy. Là bọn họ lựa chọn giết chóc, không phải chúng ta. Hoặc bọn họ, hoặc chúng ta. Chỉ một trong hai phe có thể giành thắng lợi cuối cùng trong trận chiến tự do này, và đó là chúng ta! Cậu biết con người tàn tệ đến mức nào rồi mà? Và những kẻ đó không xứng đáng được sống trên mặt đất – đó là vị trí cho quái vật chúng ta, cậu có hiểu không?" Đến cả Chara lúc này cũng ngồi dậy, trong đôi mắt đỏ rực lửa thù hận và thịnh nộ. Nó tóm lấy hai bả vai của Asriel, siết thật mạnh làm cậu đau nhức nhối. Nó ép cậu phải ngẩng lên và nhìn thẳng vào mắt nó, nhìn thẳng vào cảm xúc trong trái tim nó đang bùng cháy mãnh liệt, "Đừng quên, chính cha chúng ta đã cho phép tiến hành thí nghiệm này. Cha cũng tán thành với cách làm của tớ."

"...Trong cái ghìm của nó, cậu chỉ biết run rẩy và e ngại, Cậu không biết nói gì cả. Suy cho cùng, ở địa vị hoàng tử Underground như cậu, cậu phải đặt lợi ích của người dân lên hàng đầu, không phải với kẻ thù. Nhưng cậu không sẵn sàng... Cậu chưa sẵn sàng. Cậu không thể mặc kệ những con người vô tội trong xã hội mục rữa đó. "Cha... Chara... đau quá...!"

Tiếng rên rỉ của cậu làm nó nhận ra mình đang trở nên quá khích. Đôi mắt đỏ màu máu vốn đang trợn trừng liền thu hẹp lại chút ít, dù nó vẫn còn vẻ bực bội thấy rõ. Làm sao không khó chịu cho được khi nó thấy Asriel như vậy – chẳng hề quyết đoán hơn.

"Cậu vẫn quá mềm yếu, As." Chara nói, chán chường và mỏi mệt. Nó buông tay và quay mặt đi. Nhìn vẻ mặt run rẩy của cậu chỉ khiến nó muốn lao vào đánh cho cậu một trận, để cậu tỉnh ngộ và nhận thức được vai trò của mình, con đường của mình. Cậu chẳng còn là một đứa trẻ ngây ngô nữa khi đã hiểu quá rõ lịch sử đẫm máu của Underground. **_Hay vẫn chưa đủ?_** "Cậu còn như vậy có phải vì cậu đã chôn vùi tầm mắt mình trong thế giới tăm tối này, chẳng thể mở mắt để trông thấy bản chất xấu xa của con người? Cậu không nhìn tớ sao? Tớ chính là hiện thân xấu xa của bọn chúng! Tớ có thể làm tổn thương đến cậu và bọn chúng cũng thế - với quái vật, chúng không có tình thương như mẹ và cậu dành cho chúng đâu. Chúng sẵn sàng giết chết cậu đấy! Hãy nhìn tớ, nhìn vào lịch sử của Underground, nhìn vào sự thật đi! Asriel Dreemurr!"

 **"NHƯNG..!"** Cậu lên tiếng phản kháng, "Tớ.. thực lòng, tớ không nghĩ hiến tế là phương án tốt nhất. Nhất định phải có một cách khác! Một con đường cho cả hai tộc... chứ không phải giết chóc thế này... Nhất định..", Cậu hơi chùng xuống, sau đó cất giọng kiên quyết hơn, "Hơn.. hơn nữa, đ-đâu phải ai cũng vậy? Quái vật cũng có kẻ tốt kẻ xấu, chẳng phải... con người cũng thế sao? Chara, cậu chỉ đang nghĩ quá tiêu cực thôi! Ngay cả cậu... ngay cả cậu... cậu rất tốt mà! Tớ-tớ tin vào bản chất tốt đẹp trong mỗi người, và tớ tin vào ánh sáng trong trái tim cậu, Chara Dreemurr! Chỉ là... hiện tại, bóng tối con người phủ lên cậu vẫn chưa thể xua tan. Cậu cần thời gian thôi, Chara, thời gian để cậu nhìn thấy lòng tốt của chính mình. Tớ-tớ sẽ giúp cậu nhìn thấy nó!"

"... Làm sao có thể nhìn ra khi tớ chẳng hề có? Thật hão huyền đấy As. Cậu đã từng nhìn thấy những kẻ ở ngôi làng của tớ chưa? Những vết tích, kí ức tớ cho cậu xem là bằng chứng cho sự tàn ác của con người, những kẻ sẵn sàng xuống tay với bất kì những kẻ nào lạc loài với xã hội. Ngay đến cha cũng đã nhìn ra điều đó. Chỉ còn cậu và mẹ là không chịu chấp nhận thôi." Nó khinh khỉnh cười, ném về phía cậu cái nhìn sắc lạnh khi khẽ nghiêng mặt, "Tớ chẳng có gì tốt đẹp. Bọn chúng càng không. Vậy nên mông muội để làm gì nữa? Do dự để làm gì nữa hả As? Sự chần chừ sẽ chỉ giết chết cậu và Underground. Hãy nhớ lấy, tương lai của tất cả quái vật nằm trên vai cậu. Lựa chọn của cậu sẽ quyết định số phận của họ. Nằm trong đất và tự do. Cậu..."

" **SONG NẾU TỚ ĐỒNG Ý VỚI CÁCH LÀM CỦA CẬU, KHÁC NÀO ĐỂ CẬU BỎ TỚ MÀ ĐI CHỨ?"**

Asriel giận dữ hét trả, ngắt lời nó. Trên tấm chăn bỗng loang lổ những vệt nước nối tiếp nhau hiện lên, dần thấm ướt vải. Lộp độp. Lộp độp. Âm thanh này với nó thật chói tai làm sao, tuy vậy nó chẳng thể ngăn được âm thanh ấy lại, bởi lệ tuôn rơi nơi gương mặt cậu là do nó mà ra. Chẳng biết bao giờ mà trái tim của cậu đã đau đớn đến mức phải nức nở như vậy. Tiếng con tim gào thét thành lời chẳng ngưng; cậu vẫn tiếp tục nói trong làn nước mắt, để những giọt nước mặn chát rơi vào trong miệng vị mặn chát chạm vào lưỡi như lưỡi dao cứa vào da thịt, đâm cả vào con tim bé nhỏ chẳng thể gồng gánh được bao nhiêu.

 **"CẬU NGHĨ TỚ KHÔNG BIẾT GÌ Ư? CẬU CHỈ LUÔN TÌM CÁCH LÀM TỔN THƯƠNG MÌNH, TRIỆT HẠ SỰ TỒN TẠI CỦA MÌNH NHƯ THẾ, CHẲNG BAO GIỜ ĐẾM XỈA TỚI CẢM XÚC CỦA NHỮNG NGƯỜI XUNG QUANH CẢ!"** Cậu túm lấy chiếc gối của mình ném thẳng về phía Chara. Bị bất ngờ, nó không kịp tránh đi, lãnh nguyên cú ném dồn nén toàn bộ cảm xúc. **"PHẢI, MÌNH YẾU ĐUỐI NHƯ VẬY ĐẤY! MÌNH CHỈ LÀ KẺ NHÚT NHÁT KHÔNG DÁM LÀM HẠI ĐẾN CẢ NHỮNG KẺ MÀ MÌNH BIẾT RÕ ĐÓ LÀ KẺ THÙ, PHẢN ĐỐI CẢ VIỆC HI SINH CON NGƯỜI VÌ NIỀM TIN RẰNG BẢN CHẤT HỌ CŨNG LƯƠNG THIỆN NHƯ CHÚNG TA! TUY VẬY, CẬU CÓ BIẾT LÝ DO LỚN NHẤT ĐỂ MÌNH DO DỰ LÀ GÌ KHÔNG? LÀ VÌ CẬU, VÌ CẬU ĐẤY!"**

Cậu oà khóc, nước mắt nước mũi tèm len khắp bộ lông dày. Còn nó, nó chỉ ngồi yên nhìn cậu, không biểu lộ cảm xúc. Không dố dành, cũng chẳng an ủi như mỗi lần nó trông thấy Asriel khóc vì điều gì đấy. Kể cả những điều nó cho rằng rất vụn vặt, tầm thường, nó vẫn sẽ - bằng cách nào đó - vỗ về người bạn mình, nhưng lần này nó chỉ ngồi một bên mặc kệ cậu khóc. Có một điều ngoài dự đoán của nó ở kẻ vốn dĩ vô lo vô nghĩ như Asriel, đó là.. hoá ra, cậu lại đủ tinh tế để những lúc nó không chú ý, quan sát và góp nhặt từng chi tiết nhỏ về nó và thậm chí còn đoán được ra cả ý đồ nó ấp ủ từ ngày rơi xuống Underground và gặp gỡ gia đình Dreemurr. Nó đã đánh giá thấp cậu ở khoản này, nó thừa nhận. Vì sự đơn thuần của cậu, nó đã buông lơi bản thân và hoàn toàn không cảnh giác, để cậu nhìn thấy quá nhiều như vậy. Quá nhiều. Nó vốn đã nghĩ còn thời gian để che dấu, nhưng Asriel đã làm nó bất ngờ.

Nhưng đó không phải mối bận tâm lớn nhất lúc này của Chara. Là một điều khác. Nếu Asriel đã biết đến cả dự định này của nó, liệu... Asriel đã nói điều này với cha mẹ chưa? Đó là điều nó lo nhất. Nó phải siết chặt tay thành nắm đấm để trấn an mình, móng tay đâm sâu vào da thịt. Hẳn là chưa, nếu không cha nhất định sẽ không đưa họ tới viện khoa học hoàng gia và cho nótiếp xúc với tiến sĩ Gaster. **_Phải là vậy, vì nếu không thì không được, chưa phải lúc!_ ** Cha mẹ, Asriel, ai cũng chưa thể ngăn cản bước chân nó lúc này!

"Mình biết.. cậu... căm ghét con người đến... mức nào... Chara..." Cậu sụt sùi, "Chính vì vậy... mình... mình càng phải ngăn cậu lại. Vì cậu... cậu cũng là con người. Cậu càng... càng căm ghét con người bấy nhiêu... thì... cậu.. cậu càng... ghét bản thân mình bấy nhiêu. Chẳng phải.. chẳng phải cậu đã tìm.. tìm tới núi Ebbott để... tự sát hay sao? Nếu.. nếu bây giờ có cơ hội... nếu chúng ta chọn hi sinh... nhất định... cậu sẽ bỏ mình, bỏ mọi người mà đi... đúng không?! **ĐÚNG KHÔNG?!!** "

Chara mím chặt môi không phản đối.

"Tớ biết.. cậu đang nghĩ gì..." Cậu tiếp tục nói, "Tớ chưa nói gì với họ cả. Nhưng-nhưng nếu cậu còn cứ như vậy.. tớ.. sẽ không còn lựa chọn nào khác."

Cậu giận dữ ngước mắt nhìn, "Nghĩ lại đi, Chara. Tớ không muốn để họ phải nghe điều này. Cả cậu và họ.. đều sẽ tổn thương thôi.."

"..." Nó rũ mi mắt, "Vậy chẳng thà đừng nói ư?"

Nghe nó nói xong, cậu liền trở nên thất thần. Cậu đưa tay lau đi nước mắt như muốn che mặt đi, tránh nhìn thấy nó với cảm xúc đang hỗn loạn. Đoạn, cậu một tay áo che mắt, tay kia với lấy chiếc gối đã quăng đi, không nói không rằng trở về giường mình nằm. Cậu hướng mặt về phía bức tường trắng thay vì nghiêng về bên phải như lúc đầu - hướng giường của Chara từ giường cậu. Hiển nhiên cậu đang giận - gần như một cơn thịnh nộ - điểu hiếm khi nào thấy được ở cậu với bản tính hiền hoà giống như mẹ. "Này, As.." Nó cất lời gọi, nhưng cậu từ chối quay lại.

"Làm ơn..." As lẩm bẩm, "Chúng ta... ngủ đi thôi."

"Trốn tránh đến mấy thì cậu vẫn sẽ phải đối mặt với sự thật một ngày nào đó." Nó nói đều đều, "Tớ đã nói rồi đấy, As, chuyện gì tới rồi cũng sẽ tới thôi."

Asriel chỉ tỏ ra trầm mặc. "... Tớ... tớ không muốn mất cậu. Thà giữ mình mông muội... còn hơn biết rằng cậu sẽ bỏ tớ lại một mình."

"Hãy nghĩ cho lợi ích của Underground..."

"Lợi ích ấy sẽ chẳng có ý nghĩa gì nếu chỉ còn một mình tớ hay đạt được bằng cách giẫm đạp lên những người vô tội khác. Tại sao cậu không thể tin tớ, Chara? Rằng ta sẽ tìm được cách khác, thay con đường của cậu, của cha và của tiến sĩ Gaster?"

"Nếu thế, tại sao cậu không thể tin sự thật?"

"Thế nào là sự thật? Không có điều gì bác bỏ đi giả thuyết của tớ cả, vậy cậu dựa vào đâu để cho rằng niềm tin của cậu mới là đúng đắn, mới là sự thật?"

Trước sự cứng đầu của cậu, nó chỉ lạnh lùng buông lời. "Cậu làm tớ thất vọng, As ạ. Rồi cậu sẽ thấy.... Và khi cậu đã mở mắt, tớ tin cậu sẽ biết được đâu mới là lựa chọn đúng đắn."

Chara xoay người về phía tường, nhắm mắt ngủ. Nhưng cả hai người đều biết, đêm nay sẽ là một đêm dài vì họ sẽ còn thức tới sáng với những suy nghĩ bề bộn trong lòng. Mỗi người lại theo đuổi những suy tư của riêng mình cùng trái tim không ngủ yên.

_Tớ sẽ ngăn cậu lại. Tớ nhất định... sẽ tìm cách cứu cả cậu và thế giới này..._

**_Lựa chọn của tớ không hề sai... Bởi lẽ, điều gì tới rồi cũng sẽ tới; chỉ riêng định mệnh và số phận, cho dù có là Chúa trời đi chăng nữa, cậu cũng không thể đảo ngược chúng._ _Tớ sẽ cho cậu thấy đây mới đúng là con đường chúng ta cần._**

_Hãy chờ tớ mà xem... Chara Dreemurr!_

**_Hãy chờ tớ mà xem... Asriel Dreemurr!_**

**Author's Note:**

> Một số chi tiết được lấy cảm hứng từ "The Caretaker of the Ruins".


End file.
